Camp Half-Blood
by zachcohen1234
Summary: Here is my own story of the adventures at camp half-blood. (I wanted 3 genres but I could only put 2 the 3rd one is drama) OC's needed!
1. OC contest

Welcome To Camp Half-Blood!

I'm Going to be hosting an OC contest.

If you want to enter, here's the form:

Name (First and Last):

Godly Parent:

Real Parent (Alive or Deceased):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Crush (Other Oc or none):

Appearance:

Hair:

Eyes:

Cas. Clothing:

Fighting Clothing:

Favorite Color:

Favorite food:

Best Friend (Other oc or none):

Life Before:

Other:

Thank you!

By the way none of the other characters exist, Just like the ones from the real book's I will be having my own OC and i will reveal it once it is finished! 


	2. OC's i chose!

OC I CHOSE! (since this is the only one besides the one i am making up for myself)  
Mine!  
Name:Zach Cohen Real parent:Lydnsey cohen (deceased)  
Likes:Training and reading Dislikes:being annoyed Crush:Idc Appearance:he is 5,11, average weight. Tanned skin and has a scar on his neck from the the first monster he encountered. girls really fall for him but he always has a straight face and never to talks to anyone so they cant impress him. and he has tattoes on his arms (sleeves)  
Hair:Really black Hair style/length :Short andSpiked to the side Eyes: Gold Cas. Clothing:Black t-shirt, ripped jeans,and converse tennis shoes Fighting Clothing:black shoes,pants,and shirt , with a sleevles black trench coat with armored shoulder pads and 2 swords with blades shaped like lightning bolts.  
Favorite Color:Black Favorite Food: Spaghetti Best Friend (Other oc or none):none Life Before:After he was born at camp halfblood (she was allowed access after she told them it was zeus's child)and his mother died after-birth he spent his life fighting and sleeping in the crowded hermes cabin, not talking to anyone and staying in the shadoes, he got his first taste of battle when percy and the camp battled kronos's forces and he was on the front line. after that he just settled down and continued training and picked up on reading books.  
Other:He's really good at sword fighting

Name (First and Last):Riley Ailani Mahelona

Godly Parent:  
Ares

Real Parent (Alive or Deceased):  
Molly Mahelona (Alive)

Likes:  
Surfing Training Sports (especially soccer and football)

Dislikes:  
Hera The Aphrodite Cabin Skirts The color Pink Spiders Crush (Other Oc or none):  
Other OC (but tries to hide it)

Appearance:  
She is tall (at least 5,8) land average weight. Tanned skin and has a scar on her upper right back from the the first monster she ever encountered. People say she is pretty, like her mom but she doesn't care about appearance.

Hair:  
Dark Brown with slight blonde highlights Hair style/length :  
Up to mid back Straight, usually out or in a ponytai Eyes:  
Brown

Cas. Clothing:  
Dark Blue Jeans, a Gray tank top (sometimes her Camp Half-Blood shirt) a jean jacket, black fingerless gloves and black combat boots and wears her hair out

Fighting Clothing:  
Blue and Gray tank top, black ripped jeans, brown combat boots and blue fingerless gloves.

Favorite Color:  
Purple

Favorite food:  
Ravioli

Best Friend (Other oc or none):  
Other OC

Life Before:  
Riley is always working on her own ever since she turned 10, when her mother starts to work more and her sister got into college. She learned learned independence on her own. When she was attacked by a fury(her first monster), she was hurt pretty badly on her back (explains her scar) and she decided leave for Camp Half Blood and stay there from now on so she can stay out of her mother's way.

Other:  
Known for being...  
A surfer and one of the strongest girls in camp. Favourite weapon :  
Duel Swords She has big feet, she is a size 10 in Women's and a Size 9 in Men's. Her Legs are very Long and needs pants that are long enough. Tends to train ALOT when she is upset. Hometown, Nationality :  
Hometown-Long Beach, California Nationality-: Hawaiian 


	3. It begins

Me: wohoo! time to get this thing started! :D

Riley:just start the story

Me:No! i can start it when I want to! its MY story!

Zach:SHE SAID START IT RETARD!

Me:FINE! gosh dont be such a jerk.

Zach:What did you say?

Me:NOTHING! I said nothing! lets just start the story. T.T

Riley:I swore I heard you said something.

Me:I SAID NOTHING!

"Hey riley you need to hurry up if you're going to make the curfew" said a girl from the aphrodite cabin as she ran

back to her cabin, Riley realized she had bin practicing the whole day without stopping as she was walking back to

her cabin. But she noticed Zach, the star of camp half-blood, wasn't back from his mission yet, She always felt safe

around him but now she just feels alone. While that was happening zach was fighting 2 hellhound and 2 skeletons,

basicall 1, and it was all for the fleece that was stolen last month. "youl are really pissing my off for the last

fucking time" zach sighed as he cut a hellhounds head off as it lunged at him "and you won't like me when im pissed

off" He sighed again, just then an arrow found it's way into zach shoulder "that hurt...now you'll regret that" he said as

his eyes started to glow gold and thunder boomed in the distance, and that must have scared the enemy because

they all disapeared as the thunder boomed. "That was fun, I guess its time to head back to camp now...what direction

was it in again?". The next morning Riley woke up to a whole crowd of people serrounding something or someone

so she decided she better go look at what it was, When she got there she was suprised. It was zach with bleeding

shoulder with some bandages and 2 sword sheathed on his back "Hi Riley, Glad to see you're still..well...sane in this

hell hole" he said as he walked by and gave her a pat on the shoulder. She guessed he was probably going to go

train since thats almost all he does here. But while she and the other campers were gossiping Zach head to his cabin,

put his things in away, and went to bed putting an end to this crazy day at camp.

How did you like my story guys? remember its my first but dont forget to read and review AND you can add OC's in the middle of this story just private message my your OC and I can find a way to fit him in but it has to be a NEW camper that is probaby the only way I can think of fitting it in THANK FOR READING!

-PS this story is short because It's hard to keep track of school and the story


	4. a lost sword and a unexpected fight

Me: It's the second chapter! now that i look back it the last one wasnt really that good i made it too short =/

Zach:you made me look like a bad ass so i dont care..

Me:ofcourse you dont

riley:it was okay...

Me:brave of you to say that..

When zach woke up he noticed one of his swords was missing, He looked in every inch of his cabin but couldnt even find it "now where could it even have gone". He started walking around until he saw it hanging on the wall of the apollo cabin "what's it doing over the- wait I shouldnt even ask that". He walked into the cabin, picked up his sword and yelled "NADYA! what did I say about taking my stuff, this isn't one of your collectables" he strapped his sword back to his back and watched the girl come from behind the pillar, she was 16 so that made her 3 years younger than zach, it also made her kind of nervous around him. "sorry zach your swords just look really cool" she said nervously trailing off in some spanish words "look just calm down it's fine just dont do it again please" he said calmly as he waved goodbye and left Nadya to clean up for inspection. After that episode he went over to riley, who was training, to see how she was donig "hi riley" he said still holding his shoulder from the arrow "oh hi zach what are you doing" she replied with a little blush from her cheeks "nothing just came up here to train" He grunted and he struggled puting on his shoulder pads then he looked at riley and asked "so do you want to practice with me?" she stuttered and replied quickly "y-yeah sure" She got her sword and shield, and zach got his dual blades out "ah shield good approach but I dont think it's going be good enough" zach said with a calm voice "well see about that" Riley replied with a confident smile. right when the aphrodite kid announced go zach appeared right infront of riley and gave her no chance to swing her sword because he quickly slammed both swords into her sheild and kept doing it getting faster and faster with each swing. "come on im way faster than this" zach thought as he blocked rileys sword and and got faster as he slammed both swords into her shield. One of the swords must have hit her sheild really hard because it knocked riley off balance and gave zach a chance. He quickly triped her and once she fell on her back, sword and shield clattering out of her hand, he stabbed downward but stopped right infront of her chest. "good fight" he put his swords in his scabbards on his back and helped her up and noticed all the campers going to eat dinner "shall we go" he said after he helped her up "yea sure I guess, hey how do you move that fast?" Riley wondered because she never seen anybody move that face "ill tell you later" he replied in a cassual voice and they walked together to the pavillion.

Thanks for reading! Dont forget to READ AND REVIEW and that I will still accept OC's forms just private message me it and I will find a way to fit it in. BYE!


	5. SORRY! D:

Sorry guys I can't continue right now! I got to rest for a few days because my neck/back is killing me. some guy at a pool party decided to play chicken so when someone had to kick me I lost my balance and all of the guy's weight was forced onto my neck/back almost breaking it so sorry i can continue it for a few days. BUT! I can ask for ideas!

SO! should i continue it day by day but once in a while just skip a year? or just day by day. Also I was thinking about another series

one that has NOTING to do with any anime's or any books just one out of my head, with some made of characters and all that nonsense but please! give me your support and give me feed back and ideas on what to do it wont be a matter of time before I actually get better!

P.S. BTW I DO NOT ACCEPT TITANS AS YOUR GODLY PARENT! it really makes me angry because titans AREN'T gods and your OC was a son of a titan he was be a god NOT a demigod so thanks for reading this little thing...


	6. ROMANS LOTS OF ROMANS!

Me: sorry it took along time for me to heal because I literally did crack a part of my spine so i couldn't move fore awhile so...yea sorry..

Zach: playing pool games aren't really your strong suit is it?

Me: SHUT UP!

Juniella

Okay so it's bin about a month since Zach and riley got back from their date in Rome (don't ask me how they got there) but it seemed like it went pretty well because for this WHOLE month they have bin around each other. But not today, Zach has bin by himself and he looks really troubled for some reason so I went over to talk to him to see what's wrong. "Hey Zach you look troubled what's up?" he looked up startled as she spoke but he answered with a normal, depressed kind of voice "did you not see what's on the other side of the hill?" I made a troubled face and replied "no I haven't" he grabbed me and dragged me over to the hill and what did I see? about the whole roman camp of camp Jupiter right outside our borders then he broke our silence saying "I don't know what to do, I can't find a solution without a full out war breaking out between the greek and the romans, But it already looks like that will happen". He sighed and walked off the hill into the distance, probably looks for riley to help his stress go down.

Riley

I looked at Zach and could tell he was stressed because of the romans setting up camp outside our borders. "Zach I know it's troublesome but I'm pretty sure we can get through this" he looked at her "I'M not sure that we can though because there is A LOT of romans out there waiting to hack our Greek bodies into pieces and feed em to their dogs" riley looked at him with surprise "that's kind of dark isn't it?" he thought about it and said "Kind of is but I'm pretty sure that will happen unless they don't have dogs then scratch out the feeding bit". Zach had time to calm down and I didn't really like the awkward silence that was happening at the moment so she decided to break it "So do you want to practice?" he grabs his swords and yelled in triumph to were everyone could hear so it pretty much answered my question "TO THE BATTLE FIELD!".

Zach

After we practiced me and Riley did a few more things which included singing the campfire songs, eating dinner, And cleaning the dishes. This was the first time this month that I was actually having fun since the romans started camping outside our borders. So I enjoyed it a bit longer, After a couple of minutes me and Riley decided to go to my cabin and organize my crap, Because she already knows i'm not the cleanest person in the world. But we stared at each other for a bit until we started making out and we fell on my bed. I'm pretty sure this was the best day I have had ALL year.

Me: FUCK PG! just wanted to say to explain the ending and why OC's? I literally did close my eyes and picked randomly I SWEAR! But thanks for reading don't forget to review and tell me what you'll are being for Halloween. I'm being a Mexican so if I get jumped by Mexicans remember this last words...NOT THE FACE! D:


End file.
